Fluttershy
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: You all know the story of Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory. Yes, those stories are quite popular around these parts. But, little is known about the pony you'd least expect: Fluttershy.


**I would just like to say that I was rushed when I wrote this. Even I'm the author, and I hate this story.**

You all know the story of Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory. If not, Cupcakes is a story about Pinkie Pie's murderous side, which she uses to her advantage to make her delicious treats out of everypony. Rainbow Factory is the story of Rainbow Dash chopping up Pegasi to make rainbows. Yes, those stories are quite popular around these parts. But, little is known about the pony you'd least expect: Fluttershy.

You see, Fluttershy comes off as a passive Pegasi who deeply cares for animals. But, I know otherwise.

Being bullied like she was in her childhood, the anger boiled up inside of her. But, due to her lack of assertiveness, she couldn't fight back. As we all know, rage can cause your mind to snap. That was Fluttershy's case. After falling from the sky during Rainbow Dash's race, she discovered that there were creatures that were more helpless and fragile than she. What better way to release all that anger than on pathetic creatures like them?

From that day forward the young Pegasi lured adorable little animals into her home, only to beat them until they were near death. Then, to keep up her loving reputation, Fluttershy nursed the animals back to health. That was the cycle for Fluttershy... until one day.

Fluttershy was now a teenager, she still beat helpless animals. A family of rabbits bounced along into her home, attracted by her sweet, honey voice. There was a mother, a father, and about five bunnies. They all smiled, awaiting more of her pleasant tune. But, she slammed the door behind them, alerting the father. Fluttershy grabbed the youngest bunny by the ears and started punching him with her fists. The father rabbit was enraged, kicking Fluttershy in the face with full force. She stopped beating the fragile bunny in an instant. The room went silent, the father boldly waited for what was about to happen next. Fluttershy omitted small, murderous chuckles.

"So... you finally decided to defend yourself, eh?" she muttered darkly. "Well, isn't that just nice?"

Fluttershy grabbed a knife that was on the counter and pointed it towards the family.

"BUT I'M IN CHARGE!" she screamed before hacking away at the father.

Blood poured from the father's gashes. Fluttershy then cut him limb from limb, killing him slowly. Finally, only his head was left, he was barely alive.

"Go to sleep... go to sleep..." Fluttershy sang gently.

She then raised the knife up high dramatically, and finally chopped the head off, draining the last bit of life the father had. That's when Fluttershy really snapped, knowing that she'd successfully completed her first kill. That made her want to draw more blood. Fluttershy looked at the other animals evilly, a demented grin on her face. She chased them, cutting the poor animals as she went. As they all slowly died, she sang the same lullaby again.

They were all dead.

Fluttershy turned back to the youngest rabbit, who was terrified, as well as bruised and bloody. She approached the orphaned animal, holding the knife menacingly in front of her. When she got to the weak bunny, she raised the weapon high in the air. He flinched, waiting for impact. But, Fluttershy slammed the knife into the floor instead of into the fluffy animal's heart. He felt something warm stream across his face. He opened his eyes and discovered it was Fluttershy's tongue.

"Don't worry, my little angel, you're here to stay. Ah-ha! That's what I'll name you; Angel!" she cooed.

That's how her pet bunny, Angel, came into her life. At first, the ball of fluff was relieved that Fluttershy had spared his life. But, he soon learned that her pet-owning ways were not what he expected.

Fluttershy beat him constantly, only to nurse him back to health. When they went into public, Fluttershy would powder the bruises to blend in with Angel's coat. The poor bunny was traumatized on a daily basis; watching animals get stabbed and killed, being almost assualted to death, and, worst of all, living with the dreadful memory of his family's death.

You may be thinking, "But Fluttershy protects animals! How can you explain that?" Well, this creepypasta happens to be true, and I've got evidence. For example, in season 1, episode 24, "The Cutie Mark Chronicles," she saves a few waddling ducks' lives by stopping Scootaloo from running over them with her scooter. But, Fluttershy's real motives were to save their lives, only to save the victims for herself.

One day, Fluttershy may snap, deciding to kill ponies instead. A few times, we have seen just how insane she can go, just like in season 1, episode 26, "The Best Night Ever."

Fluttershy was excited to go to the Gala because she wanted fresh victims, ones who she could try new things on. But, when she couldn't seem to get an animal to come to her, she lost it on everypony. That was just a taste of the real Fluttershy.

Fluttershy has you all fooled, she's not the sweet Pegasi you think she is. Just like you think Pinkie just a spaztic baker, or Rainbow Dash is a heroic do-gooder. Yes, we have you all fooled. Every single one of us ponies.


End file.
